Hobgob Doughnuts (Game)
Hobgob Doughnuts is a Fanon game by Fanofkinopio where you prepare, fry and top delicious Hobgob Doughnuts! Format Firstly, take your customer's order! They will order what they want. Now head over to make the actual doughnut. Choose the dough and cut it out. Go and fry those doughnuts! Drag them into the fryer and wait! They do smell delicious, so drag the doughnuts out of the fryer and begin to top them! Dunk them like an Oreo into a vat of icing and begin to top! Add the customer's toppings and serve! Customers (I know that some of these names are weird) If you (do not) want yourself in this game, please tell me in the comments section below. *Lily (Tutorial) *Dane (After tutorial) *Ai (Random) *Lip (Random) *Mex (Random) *Lucius (Random) *Klein (Random) *Leo (Random) *Rory (Time) *Ikebana (Time) *Ken (Time) *Minnie (Time) *Sandy (Time) *William (Time) *Grimlon (Time) *Sherry (Time) *Max (Day 2) *Ted (Rank 2) *Nei (Rank 3) *Boey (Rank 4) *Alice (Rank 5) *Lili An (Rank 6) *Eva (Rank 7) *Li (Rank 8) *Kumi (Rank 9) *Veronica (Rank 10) *Mae (Rank 11) *Julia (Rank 12) *Lacey (Rank 13) *Ban (Rank 14) *CrazyMew37 (Rank 15) *Roy (Rank 16) *Susan (Rank 17) *Tess (Rank 18) *Dimitry (Rank 19) *Louie (Rank 20) *Penny (Rank 21) *Tei (Rank 22) *Owen (Rank 23) *Candice (Rank 24) *Backupalt (Rank 25) *Jewelraffe (Rank 26) *Tired Blupi (Rank 27) *Rox (Rank 28) *Roxanne (Rank 29) *Tom (Rank 30) *Greg (Rank 31) *Xavier (Rank 32) *Helena (Rank 33) *Stile (Rank 34) *Joey (Rank 35) *Jack (Rank 36) *Molly (Rank 37) *Munro (Rank 38) *Kenneth (Rank 39) *Lachesis (Rank 40) *Ellie (Rank 41) *Gan (Rank 42) *Mario (Rank 43) *Wario (Rank 44) *Genny (Rank 45) *Kaitekai (Rank 46) *Rein (Rank 47) *Waigh (Rank 48) *Kylie (Rank 49) *Axe (Rank 50) *John (Rank 51) *Stephen (Rank 52) *Lukas (Rank 53) *Lucy (Rank 54) *Nelly (Rank 55) *Grace (Rank 56) *Diane (Rank 57) *Harry (Rank 58) *Kim (Rank 59) *Alya (Rank 60) *Mei (Rank 61) *Sophia (Rank 62) *Rachel (Rank 63) *Chris (Rank 64) *Fanofkinopio (Rank 65) Closers *Berri (Monday) *Celica (Tuesday) *Chester (Wednesday) *George (Thursday) *Katrina (Friday) *Heather (Saturday) *Neil (Sunday) Ingredients Note: These pages are meant to be small, but they do exceed the 200 megabyte page rule. Doughs *Vanilla Dough (Start) *Chocolate Dough (Start) *Red Velvet Dough (Unlocked with Li at Rank 8) *Pumpkin Dough (Unlocked with Dimitry at Rank 19) *Blueberry Dough (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 36) Doughnut Cutters *Round Cutter (Start) *Ring Cutter (Start) *Long John (Unlocked with Nei at Rank 3) *French Cruller (Unlocked with Ban at Rank 14) *Roll Cutter (Unlocked with Alya at Rank 60) Icings *Chocolate Icing (Start) *Powdered Sugar (Start) *Sky Blue Icing (Start) *Strawberry Icing (Start) *Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Max on Day 2) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Susan at Rank 18) *Red Icing (Unlocked with Rox at Rank 28) *Orange Icing (Unlocked with Lucy at Rank 54) Sprinkles *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Shaved Coconut (Start) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Lacey at Rank 13) *Crushed Oreos (Unlocked with Candice at Rank 24) *Rock Candy (Unlocked with Gan at Rank 42) Drizzles *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Alice at Rank 5) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Unlocked with Veronica at Rank 10) *Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked with Louie at Rank 20) *Mango Drizzle (Unlocked with Kim at Rank 59) Fillings *Strawberry Cream (Start) *Boston Cream (Start) *Chocolate Cream (Start) *Cookie Cream (Unlocked with Kenneth at Rank 39) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Kylie at Rank 49) *Blueberry Cream (Unlocked with Axe at Rank 50) *Lemon Cream (Unlocked with Lukas at Rank 53) Stickers Trivia *Almost exactly like Papa's Donuteria by Flipline Studios except: **The dining room is removed **Three doughnuts are put into a deep fryer rather than fried separately **Default Mii workers are not present. You have to make your own. **Three toppings can be put on a doughnut rather than two. **Specials are removed **Stickers are added Category:Games Category:Fanofkinopio Category:Hobgob Doughnuts (Game)